Talk:The Director
AID Anthropomorphism The AID is admittedly very advanced but in the end, it's still just a piece of software. It certainly doesn't have emotions and me at least attributing them detracts from the article. "Watch out for the Director's nasty sense of humor; once in a while, it will spawn a Witch right in front of a vital passage." seems nonsensical - Clearly it doesn't have one. Perhaps something like: "The AI director will sometimes make a map more difficult by placing a witch in an unavoidable bottleneck"? I'm new to this Wiki so don't want to make changes without discussion. 13:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) VALVE is really good at making scripts. They made the AI Director, who is basically the guy who makes the game different every time, while being a complete ___hole! -- 23:02, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Uh, yeah. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::It (he?) even works on maps not designed specifically for L4D! i wonder how the Director would spice up Ravenholm...? -[[Talk:Poopskintheliar|Poopskintheliar, Local retrocomputing geek.]] 18:32, 22 June 2009 (UTC) This is how the director works... :P --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 21:02, 22 June 2009 (UTC) The Music Director Does anybody think we should make an article about the Music Director, or at least make a mention about it in this article?--Donuthead7310 13:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Now.. How many AI Directors are there? Actually, how many AIDS are there? (Sorry, i just felt like it) Nelo Angelo I believe there are 2, the AI Director and the Music Director, but I could be wrong, and correct me if I am.--Donuthead7310 21:57, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Although it is mentioned in the article, I think we should expand more on our knowledge of The Music Director and create an article about it after getting enough research. Lordgeorge16 11:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) "the director has the ability to spawn spitter acid patches" can anyone confirm this? --DragonJTSLeave me a message 17:07, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :I highly, highly doubt that. Probably just a sneaky Spitter. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]Read 17:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it is true. However, it's only on Survival as far as I know. If you noclip outside the map, the director will flood you with Spitter acid to force you back into the map. PLAY FAIR OR ELSE! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:23, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Actuly, if you stay in the saferoom for 2 long, it spawns. :Fuck the director, i have Five Dog Mode. ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 18:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :On survival in the motel during Dark Carnival, there is a way to lunach yourself out of the map and you are able to walk to the safe house. While doing this no random spitter puddles appeared (Xbox360).LachlanR (talk) 22:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Level layout changes Has anyone compiled a list of things the AID can change in the layout of levels? Or can anyone confirm whether there are any levels where the AID does not change anything level-based? The only changes I can think of that I have experienced myself are in the cemetery and in the mall (moving escalators round). Horrid Conch 17:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Should it be noted That the name "director" actually comes by the fact that each campaign is set up like a film? Wertoret 22:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Pity Will the director have "pity" on you and make higher difficulties somewhat easier if you die a bunch of times. - User:11Morey June 29, 2011 9:09 PM (EST) The longer... the Harder!!! (and the better) You know, I have noticed one thing that the Director affects the gameplay. I am playing Single Player on Easy Difficulty ALWAYS, and I found out that in the multiple tries, there have been so many differences. Also, I bet that this Director Records the time spent in the game! (even in just one difficulty). Here are some of them: *In the first chapter of Dark Carnival, I came to the side of the motel, and accidentaly slided into a large slope, with no way back up! *One time I played The Parish finale (Veterans Memorial Bridge), countless Infected are coming closer, nonstop!, even without pauses or rest. *Huge bunches of Infected spawn quickly in some areas. *Combinations of Special Infected are appearing at the same crescendo event. *Areas can be blocked, causing you to find other routes Music Director *Music changes during some Crescendo Events (Here they come! and Incoming attack... texts) from large howl, to Midnight Rider rock song, and even a crazy tune Sweet rewards The more you play the game, the Better, the cleaner you play, the Better! Try avoiding Friendly Fires, protect teammates, revive teammates, and heal them, even communicate with them, to "force the director to reward you" *The better you play, Grenade Launchers appear most of the time! KevzMarz 09:24, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I got three tanks and a witch at the same time on No Mercy the sewer level on easy! Please sign your posts, and don't you always have to slide down that slope in Dark Carnival? LachlanR (talk) 21:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Director Glitching or something? The Director hasn't changed pathways for some time, for example i still play parish and the same door is still Inaccessible and the stairs are still cut off, i only took the stairs in the demo because there was a hole in the corridor that blocked my way...Is it possible why the Director screws with your mind?Dan67 16:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, dose anybody know the cheat for controlling the director? And if so and you tell me? 22:14, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Jacob AI Director Differences Between L4D1 and 2 From playing both Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, I feel like the mob sizes are different in that they were bigger in 1 and smaller, but more frequent in 2. It also seems like there was a bigger delay between the mob music and when the horde would reach the survivors in 1, which means they probably spawned farther away. Has anyone else noticed this? Should these differences and others between the two games be noted in this article? 22:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC)Jason "The Director will change this to either Medkits (if survivors are on low health, but not in black and white) or Defibrillators if someone is about to die" >> I haven't tested L4D2's defibs but it seems like pills still convert if the player is black and white. I'm not sure why this is specified. The pills even convert in survival mode. I don't want to update that section if I'm not completely certain. Throwawayaccountnotjustanip (talk) 01:31, April 26, 2019 (UTC)